


EreRi Oneshots

by death_and_unicorns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blindfolds, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eating out, Erections, Kinky, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Water Sex, Window Sex, ereri, perverts, riren - Freeform, sex against the window, water hose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_and_unicorns/pseuds/death_and_unicorns
Summary: Basically just a bunch of oneshots consisting of fluff and smut and whatever I decide to add, but I'm also open to requests and suggestions! :D





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ So this's my first oneshot as well as smut writing, so I hope you like it and any comments or anything would be appreciated!

It was a warm spring afternoon and Eren was currently sitting outside filling the pool much to his dismay since Levi was supposed to do it the day before, but he decided to clean the house instead. Which he then left for work earlier that morning at the Cafe so Eren was left to do it himself if he wanted to swim -- like he planned to do earlier. The pool was a little more than halfway filled and Levi should be home in an hour, which was perfect for Eren’s plans he had for Levi.

Levi had gotten off early wanting to surprise Eren since he knew that he was pissed about the pool, due to the many texts he got earlier, so he used his break to get off early. Changing clothes in the bathroom he grabbed his bag and moved into his van and headed home, not bothering to call or text Eren since he wanted to surprise him as stated earlier. Humming lowly with the song on the radio he focused on the road and soon enough he found himself pulling into the driveway to their house. 

Eren was too busy with the pool in the backyard to hear the van pulling in, which would work out in Levi’s favor. He moved inside and slipped upstairs quickly, changing into the pair of tight short shorts for swimming he had and then a tank top. Usually he'd take a shower right after work but since the pool was mostly filled from what he could tell from their window he wasn't worried about it. Making sure he looked good he then moved downstairs and out into the backyard. “Babe, you're gonna burn.” He scolds. 

Eren of course wasn't expecting to hear his lovers voice and furrowed his brows, glancing over at the ravenette and eyeing the attractive male in his booty shorts before setting the hose down and going over to him. “You’re home early?” He asks while immediately grabbing his hips and pulling him close to himself -- they tended to be a bit rough with each other but Levi honestly loved it and so did Eren.

“Yeah, I used my break to get off early.” He explained briefly while resting his hands on Eren’s chest, already able to see where this was going by Eren’s tone and the lustful look in his eyes that shined gold on his beautiful ocean colored eyes. “Is there a problem?” He asks, then leaning up and whispering into his ear, “Daddy~?” He whispers while biting his bottom lip, thinking to himself that two could play this game. 

Eren of course immediately caught onto the ravenette’s ways long ago and knew what he was trying to play, snaking a hand down and grabbing his ass firmly, “First you don’t do the chores you were given, and then you come home early without telling me?” He asked huskily into his ear as Levi shuddered slightly before looking up at him, “Well you can’t really be upset about me coming home early.” He argued while looking up at him as Eren huffed and gripped his ass tighter, causing a low moan out of Levi as he tried to pull back from the tight grip since it started to hurt.

“Eren what’re you-” He started before Eren pulled him closer and smacked his ass, earned a gasp from Levi as he bit his bottom lip. “That’s daddy, to you.” He snapped while kissing roughly at his neck. Levi moaned softly and moved his hands up to the back of his neck, realizing he couldn’t get out of this one. “Gh~ yes daddy~” He moans softly, immediately falling victim to the pleasure as he already started to again a bit of an erection. “Sorry daddy~” He said lowly while looking up at him. 

Eren smirked down at him and lifted him up by his ass, Levi following through and wrapping his legs around his waist, “What’re you doing, daddy?” He asks while looking up at him curiously, Eren rubbing his ass and carrying him over to the pool. “My bad boy is getting a punishment, of course.” He says while looking at him and setting him on the pool chair, “Get on your knees, princess.” He orders as Levi nods, knowing it was best not to argue as he shifted onto his knees and turned so his ass was facing Eren, already knowing the drill and assuming it’d be a spanking -- even though he loved them. “Close your eyes, if you don’t I’ll bring you onto the edge and I won’t let you come.” He whispered into his ear as Levi knew not to mess with that threat after a hot night of grinding and Levi disobeying him. 

Closing his eyes everything was still for a moment before he suddenly felt cold water splash over his body, gasping as his body jolted up, but kept his eyes closed tightly. “Mm have you figured it out yet, baby?” He asks as Levi whimpered lowly and shook his head no, “No daddy~” He responded as Eren nodded and set the water hose down, in which he used to spray him with water. Watching Levi decided that just making sure he kept his eyes closed wasn’t enough, he had to reinforce it. Although he himself was currently shirtless and just in swim trunks, Levi had a tank top on. So with that he pulled the shirt off of Levi whom fully cooperated, then tied it around his head over his eyes, “There we go baby boy.” He whispers as Levi opened his eyes to look at the blackness the cloth created.

Eren hummed lowly as he thought about how he should go about this, make sure Levi was thoroughly punished but both of them could be pleasured as well. He ran his hand over Levi’s ass slowly as Levi took a sharp intake at the feeling, unsure what he was doing. “Remember the safe word baby.” He whispered into his ear before smacking his ass harshly, causing Levi to cry out in pain and pleasure, arching his hips a bit as his plump white ass started to gain a red hand print from Eren -- although it definitely wouldn’t be the first nor the last. 

“I guess if you can’t figure it out, I’ll have to show you, but I’m going to do something that doesn’t count as your punishment -- I just don’t want to leave you down here to go get something.” He explained softly before sliding down and rubbing Levi’s ass, Levi quickly catching onto what he was currently doing before the punishment. Spreading his cheeks he then leaned forward and brushed his tongue over Levi’s entrance who in return gasping sharply at the feeling, “Nh~” He whined lowly as Eren smirked and began eating him out slowly.

His tongue licked over his entrance before pressing against it, then slowly thrusting in and out of him slowly before picking up speed. Levi moaned out with each touch and movement, progressively getting louder while squirming a bit and whimpering at the feeling. “Daddy~” He moaned lowly as Eren smirked and held his hips in place, soon deciding that was enough as he pulled back “You behaved well baby, maybe I’ll go a little easy on your punishment~” He whispers into his ear as Levi nodded slightly in response, definitely not expecting what was to come next.

He first felt the water again on his body and gasped slightly, but what happened next -- he would’ve never guessed. Gasping sharply as he felt cold metal pressed against his entrance he closed his eyes tightly as it pressed inside of him, crying out at the cold feeling as well as the rough metal. “Daddy~!” He cried out as he could steadily feel the water filling up inside of him. Eren simply smirked down at him and smacked his ass again. “This’s your punishment baby boy~” He says while then rubbing where he smacked, Levi whimpering and nodding quickly as he squirmed at the feeling and gasped out. “I-I can’t~!” He cries out as it started to hurt, Eren tilting his head and letting it flow a bit more before slowly pulling the hose out. 

“Hold it in princess.” He says firmly as Levi nodded and loosened up his muscles, that only hurting more though as he whimpered and bit on his bottom lip. “P-Please~” He whined lowly, usually not begging this soon but he was in pain and while it was pleasuring his masochist self, he was desperate to get fucked already. Eren nodded slightly and moved the hose back over to the pool before going back over to Levi and gripping his ass cheeks, “Let a little go now baby doll~” He said as Levi nodded obediently and tightened up a bit, pushing water out a little. “Mm good boy~” He praised as Levi’s cock twitched at that -- having been neglected this entire time. 

Glancing down towards Levi’s erect member he knew that it would be rewarding if he stimulated it, so he let it sit there as he pulled out his own member and used spit to lubricate himself, then slowly rubbing his tip against Levi’s entrance. “Good baby~” He whispers as Levi whimpered and pressed back against his member eagerly. “Daddy~!” He moaned out lowly, Eren nodding and holding his hip as he slowly pushed in earning a sweet broken moan from Levi as he gripped onto the chair and arched his hips more. “Nh~!” He whined at the feeling, water spilling out around his member slowly, but of course still being full of water.

Eren groaned at the tight and cold feeling inside of leaving and didn’t hesitate to start thrusting roughly into him, Levi moaning loudly and crying out in pleasure as he gripped onto the chair tighter and rocked back against his thrusts, keeping his eyes closed tightly beneath the blindfold. “It’s g-good~!” He cried out loudly, not caring about the neighbors at this point since he was too mind boggled from the overwhelming pleasure as he began trembling immensely. Feeling the lack of stimulation to his member he began bucking his hips into the air. “Daddy please~! Touch my cock~!” He exclaimed loudly in pleasure while gripping onto the chair, knowing if he tried to touch himself Eren would keep him from climaxing at all. 

Humming in thought while continuing to thrust into him at a brutal pace with a brutal force he then tilted his head and slowed his thrusts and made his pace gentler, thrusting slowly and lightly into him which erupted a loud and unhappy whine from Levi. “Please~!” He nearly screamed out, his body and mostly his cock begging for attention. Eren watched him thoughtfully figuring he’d left him suffering long enough so he began thrusting roughly again, Levi crying out again. Reaching down he began stroking Levi quickly and without hesitation in time with his thrusts, causing Levi to start squirming and trembling while crying out in pleasure as he began dripping heavily in pre-ejaculation. “Daddy~! Daddy~!” He cried out over and over with each thrust, unable to contain anything in the amount of pleasure he was in.

Eren groaned as he found himself nearing his climax as well, eyeing Levi lovingly and lustfully, “Are you close my princess~?” He asks lustfully as Levi nodded eagerly while crying out, “Y-Yes daddy~!” He moaned out while leaning his head back, Eren reaching forward and pulling the shirt off from over his eyes and immediately shifting to pull him up so he was sitting up on his knees. Levi gasped with the sudden movements and whined loudly at the new position, angling his head back to look at Eren while his mouth hung up in silent moans of pleasure, Eren smirking at his beautiful lover and kissing him deeply while continuing to thrust into him and stroke his member, his free hand trailing up to finish the deal as he began rubbing and stimulating his nipple. Whimpering loudly he cried out in pleasure, Eren pulling back and kissing on his neck, “Come for me baby doll~” He whispered.

With that Levi didn’t hesitate to cry out in pleasure and ejaculate all over the chair and Eren’s hand, bucking eagerly into his hand as he rode out his orgasm. Eren groaned and ejaculated into Levi and thrusted to ride out his orgasm as well, Levi panting and moaning as he rode out his orgasm. “G-Good~” He whimpered out while trembling immensely and reaching down to hold onto Eren’s arm.

Once they were coming down from their high Eren slowly pulled out, watching as the mixture of water and ejaculation streamed out of Levi and down his quivering thighs. Levi gasped softly and brokenly at the feeling while leaning forward to slump onto the chair, glancing back at Eren, “Holy shit, Eren. You’re cleaning this up.” He mumbles while glaring back at him for creating such a mess.

Eren simply chuckled and nodded, lifting Levi up in his arms gently and kissing his forehead lovingly. “Of course my sweet.” He whispers lovingly and began carrying him inside to clean themselves up first. “I love you, darling.” He hummed while rubbing his back, Levi nodding and nuzzling his neck. “I love you too shitface.” He mumbled into his neck while closing his eyes and relaxing.


	2. Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a stripper in a gay club and Eren is not so discretely obsessed with him. Well Levi is very well aware of this, and takes matters into his own hands in order to get what both of them want.

Eren Jaeger was your average young adult, prime age of 23, and couldn’t find himself a lover so for now he settled for going to the gay club where his favorite stripper was. He wasn’t special to the club, nothing particularly spectacular about him except for how his emotionless face could be so seductive and lewd to Eren, and they always made eye contact -- so naturally, Eren loved it.

As he made his way into the strip club he gazed around before moving down to the seats closest to the stage, not seeing the male just yet but he’d stay all night if it meant seeing that familiar face and beautiful body. After a bit of waiting there he was, walking down to one of the poles in the front as the raven haired male gazed at him, those stunning and sharp, grey eyes piercing into his emerald eyes.

Hips swayed with each step before he stopped and placed a hand on the pole, rocking some nice exposing lingerie with heels that made his usually 5’3 self, 5’5, which was a big difference if you thought about it. Boring down at Eren he then started his pole routine, legs wrapping around the pole or him swaying in such an enticing way against it -- most of the time looking at Eren or away from him just to mess with him. There was an obvious bulge where his crotch was that left little to the imagination about what he was hiding behind the thin clothing, although Eren usually watched the sweet ass that shook and swayed before his eyes -- teasing and taunting him with each movement.

Levi Ackerman knew damn well how much he teased the brunette and how much the brunette longed for him just by the looks they shared and the way Eren’s eyes followed his every movement. Which today he planned on completely making Eren his and keeping him dedicated to only him. He didn’t like the idea of Eren going to anybody else or even looking at them, although he couldn’t blame him if he did considering Levi always played hard to get which often resulted in the people giving up and leaving.

Moving along with the song he did his routine before slowly coming down as the song ended he swayed his hips against the pole one last time before slowly stepping off of the stage and moving around the audience just to tease Eren even more as he looked for a male to take into the back for a lap dance. Humming under his breath with the music as his eyes scanned and many people brushed their hands against Levi’s thighs or grabbed his ass, but never actually grabbed him or anything since they knew they’d get kicked out. 

Smacking some of their hands away he then circled around before coming up behind Eren’s seat and kneeling down as his hand slid from his shoulder down to his chest, pressing his lips against the skin below his ear. “C’mon handsome, I’m gonna show you a good time.” He whispers just loud enough to be heard over the music. And with that Eren took no hesitation, nodding as he stood up and looked towards Levi whom glanced up at him and grabbed his hand, then leading him into the back as his hips swayed with each step just like they did on stage. 

Eren couldn’t help but stare at his ass as it swayed, following its movements and each little jiggle with each step. Glancing up as Levi turned and brought him into a separate room that was easily accessible but could lock he glanced back at Eren, “Go sit on the chair.” He says, gesturing to the simple wooden chair, and closed the door, locking it since he planned on taking this to the next level when given the opportunity. 

Eren nodded and followed the shorter male's orders as he went and sat down in the chair, looking up at Levi and again -- watching his taunting ass. Levi turned and looked back at him as he started the music that was hooked up with the music outside, then moved over to the brunette. “I see the way you look at me.” He says while bending over and resting a hand on Eren’s thigh, eyeing him closely as Eren bit his bottom lip, thinking it was over for him and Levi would hate him forever; but he also couldn’t ignore the hand that was on his thigh as he began shifting slightly.

Levi tilted his head while watching him curiously and studying his reaction once pulling his head back, “You look constipated.” He says bluntly while watching him, then placing a kiss just next to his lips, “It’s not attractive.” He murmurs as Eren was surprised by his words, looking at him blankly before biting his bottom lip. “What’s going on?” He asks softly while eyeing the smaller male who trailed his hand up his thigh before pulling back and swaying his hips, then slowly sliding into his lap comfortably and swiftly grinding his hips against his. 

His lap dances weren’t like your typical lap dances, they were blunt and to the point, but he also enjoyed teasing the other person so this worked out for him and Eren. Eren gasped slightly feeling the grind as he looked at Levi and kept his arms on the arms of the chair as Levi rolled his hips against Eren’s lightly and teasingly while eyeing him closely. “You’re very confusing, Eren~” He whispered in his ear, causing Eren to flinch. “How do you know my name??” He asks suddenly.

Levi continued to ignore his questions while standing up and looking at him, “Shut up, you talk a lot.” He says while turning and sitting down on his lap again so his back was to Eren’s chest, pressing his arse against his crotch and grinding slowly, then getting up again before lifting a foot and resting it on the arm of the chair so his crotch and everything was on display for Eren -- whom was thoroughly enjoying this by the way.

Eren eyed his body thoroughly and lingered around his crotch, so wanting to touch him but he knew that that was a rule of lap dances and such -- you can’t touch them unless they say you can, and Levi hadn’t given him permission yet so he wouldn’t risk this wonderful opportunity. Levi watched him closely before rolling his hips up as to move his crotch closer to Eren’s face, “See something you like?” He asks bluntly while tilting his head as Eren glanced up at him and nodded slightly, “A lot, really.” He says as Levi furrowed his brows and moved that foot to Eren’s crotch, pressing firmly against the forming bulge with the front of his heels, “You pervert.” He mumbles.

Eren flinched and inhaled sharply at the pressure on his erection, looking up at him and biting his bottom lip. “Anybody would respond this way to a beautiful body in their face.” He comments with a faint grin as Levi furrows his brows. “So you’re saying my body is beautiful?” He interrogates him as Eren nodded slightly, “I am.” He admits shamelessly.

Levi huffed at him and pressed harder with his foot, “I hate cocky bastards like you.” He mumbles while pulling his foot off of his crotch, “I think we’re done here.” He says simply as he turned and moved to walk to the door, having lost interest. Which Eren didn’t like that, quickly getting up and moving over, standing behind Levi as he placed his hand over the door so Levi couldn’t open it. “Aren’t you being cocky by acting like you can control me with your body~?” He asked in a hushed whisper against his ear.

Levi furrowed his brows deathly at Eren and glared back at him before shuddering slightly at his breath, then turning to face him before realizing how close their bodies were. He glanced down before looking up at him and pressing up against him blatantly. “You’re the one falling for it.” He retorted while eyeing Eren once more. 

“I’ll admit that, but you’re still playing dirty.” He says lowly while watching him, then leaning down as his lips ghosted over his neck, Levi not being able to fight against him...if he even wanted to anyways. “That’s the only way to play in a strip club, idiot.” He grumbled while keeping his arms down at his sides and watching Eren closely.

Eren took the opportunity that Levi wasn’t fighting to start lightly kissing at his neck to test the water, then beginning to apply more pressure with his kisses and traveled around the pale skin. “You’re not wrong.” He whispers again before finding that one spot that made anyone moan, although Levi was good at containing himself and only inhaled sharply through his nose and bit down on his own lip to hold back any sounds he wouldn’t want Eren to hear -- at least not yet.

Eren glanced up at him noticing the reaction and how he held it back, then nodding as he slid a hand down and slowly rested his hand on Levi’s lace covered waist, thumb rubbing the material while watching as Levi didn’t even glance or shift at the touch, looking up at Eren and maintaining eye contact when he could. Eren gave a faint smirk as he kissed the same spot a lot more roughly, Levi biting down on his lips again as he leaned his head back slightly, a low whine leaving his throat before he choked it down and glared up at Eren.

Deciding he wasn’t having this he then pushed Eren off and towards the couch that was in the room, looking at him before pushing him down onto the couch, noticing Eren was very obedient when it came to this and didn’t fight at all. Looking up at Levi he simply smiled a bit and licked his lips, “You’re so bossy~” He teased, Levi shrugging as he climbed over him and straddled his waist, grinding down against the still obvious bulge as he leaned down and broke the barrier -- kissing him deeply and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Eren groaned at the grinds and friction to his clothed erection, feeling his touch he enjoyed how rough this was as he then turned and pinned him down to the couch, licking lightly over Levi’s lips who grunted and pushed Eren off of him, glaring up at him since he wanted to be in control. “Oi, Jaeger, I’m the worker here.” He reminds him as he started to get up, Eren only grabbing him by the waist and pulling him against his own body firmly, looking down at him as he reached down and grabbed his ass. “Oh but you forget.” He paused, leaning down, “I can easily hold you down.” He whispered into his ear as Levi bit down on his lips once more, almost drawing blood.

Eren didn’t like that he was holding back the sounds he so desperately wanted to hear, reaching up and resting a hand on his chin, thumb curling around his chin to get his attention. “You’re so difficult.” He whispers before leaning down to kiss him again, causing Levi to relax and slowly part his lips to kiss him. Eren of course was only trying to get him to release his lips, then moving his hand up and slipping his thumb into his mouth so he couldn’t hold his moans back.

Levi glared at him when realized what he was doing, not going to try and talk about his thumb as he grumbled, Eren only grinning and leaning down to kiss his neck roughly again. He captured the thin skin in his mouth and began suckling, nipping and making to leave a mark at that one sweet spot he knew Levi loved. Levi, unable to hold back his moans, ultimately moaned around his thumb and blushed faintly at the exposure of his sweet voice that Eren immediately fell in love with.

Levi wasn’t going to admit that he was enjoying this as he went to push Eren away, glaring up at him but Eren took his opportunity to grab his wrist with his free hand, pulling the other out of his mouth and quickly wiping it on his own pants since he had heard about how much of a clean freak this little man was. He then used his other hand to grab his other hand and pinned him against the nearest wall which happened to be the door, smirking down at him and how he had him trapped.

Levi grunted and began tugging against him even though the thought of being trapped like this simply fueled his arousal even more, Eren gazing down at him before moving his arms above his head and held him by his wrists with one hand, the other moving down and trailing down his side. “Don’t tell me this makes you hot.” He whispers into Levi’s ear who shook his head to deny it, grumbling and looking at him. “Fuck off Jaeger.” He growled while struggling against him more, getting an arm free before pushing him off and turning him over as he pinned Eren against the wall. He wasn’t buff or anything like that, but he was quite toned and strong from all of the pole dancing.

Eren grunted as he found them flipped and he was now pinned against the wall, glancing down at him before furrowing his brows as Levi didn’t even sugar coat his movements -- reaching down and full on grabbing his crotch harshly. “Don’t fuck with me, Eren.” He snapped while glaring at him. Eren groaned at the grab but couldn’t help but to smirk down at him seeing how worked up he was getting over this, watching him before rutting into his hand. “I think you’re the one fucking with me.” He whispers playfully. 

Grumbling at him he then went to take a step back away from him and attempt to leave out of the door again, hips swaying tauntingly at Eren once more, but of course Eren wouldn’t have that. Moving over he grabbed Levi’s waist from behind and grinded against his ass, Levi furrowing his brows before pressing back against him heatedly just to fuck with him. Eren groaned lowly, completely unaware of Levi’s plan. 

Pushing back against him he then pressed back even rougher so he could shove him off, then going to move away before Eren grabbed his waist from in front of him and lifted him up, noticing a window with open curtains before carrying him over to it and smirking as he pressed his back against it. “I will have my way with you, Levi Ackerman.” He says, “And you know you can’t deny it anymore, you want me so bad.” He whispers into his ear, this time not wasting time as he reached down and began stripping Levi quickly, although not completely -- just enough to expose his chest and his ass.

Levi glared up at him and struggled before falling victim to his words -- he couldn’t deny himself anymore. Watching as Eren stripped him a bit he then gasped feeling wandering hands beginning to play with his ass, groping and massaging the fatty and plump cheeks. Then spreading them slowly and caressing them, “Did I ever tell you, that I love your ass so much~?” He asks while moving down and licking over his nipple bluntly. Moaning lowly while looking down at Eren ((for once, if I might add)), he shifted more and struggled against him to make it more difficult. 

Eren huffed at his struggles and used one hand to hold his hips against the window, the other hand moving up and pinching his nipple roughly. “I like how aggressive you are.” He comments as Levi glared up at him more before wantonly moaning out at the rough pinch, then biting down on his lip roughly as he struggled even more against him. Eren simply smirked and licked more, beginning to capture the puckered nipple in his mouth and suckle at it, nibbling as Levi moaned at the stimulation.

Struggling still he couldn’t help but buckle at the pleasure that came from the suckles and the working thumb on his other nipple that rubbed and worked it hard, Levi squirming and moaning at the stimulation, whimpering as well.

“I love how vocal you’ve suddenly become.” He says against his skin, Levi huffing and looking down at him; skin now flushed and red with embarrassment and arousal. “You’re not letting me do anything.” Levi growled while watching him, Eren nodding and slowly standing up fully while watching him closely. “What would you like to do, then~?” He asks while tilting his head. 

Eyeing Eren he then thought briefly before taking the moment Eren thought he was vulnerable, and pushed him away again. “To take control again.” He snapped while pushing him over to the table until he was sitting down on it. Then kneeling down he rubbed Eren’s crotch abruptly while looking up at him, “This’s my show.” He reminds him, Eren huffing at the rubs and watching him closely, nodding slightly. Levi now taking control as he slowly unbuttoned his pants, noticing the outline of Eren’s member in his boxers, eyeing how big he was before biting his bottom lip. “You’re fucking hung like a horse.” He mumbles before rubbing him through the thin fabric of his boxers, earning a strangled groan from Eren at the rough friction that stimulated his pulsing member.

Humming at Eren’s immediate response, he gazed up at him before pulling Eren’s pants down a bit more to expose more of his clothed crotch. “No response for once?” He questions while glancing up at him, leaning down and slowly licking over the bulge of his member. Eren simply bit his bottom lip before responding with, “I’m admiring you.” With a shit eating grin, Levi shooting another glare up at him as he reached into his boxers and firmly gripping his member.

Eren gasped sharply at the grab and shifted a bit, “Alright alright.” He murmurs as Levi nods firmly and pulled his hand out, then slowly and teasingly pulling down his boxers -- watching as his member twitched at the rough friction of the boxers, then sprung free once he pulled down his boxers completely. “So eager.” He mumbles as eyed his cock curiously, then licking over the tip lightly and testingly, earning a low groan from Eren. He then slowly dipped his tongue into the slit and glanced back up at Eren, enjoying the pleasure filled look on his face, tilting his head before beginning to stand once more, then pulling down the lace -- skin tight shorts he had on -- completely to expose his rock hard member as well. 

Eren glanced at Levi’s member as it was exposed, humming at the beautiful sight before standing and quickly pinning him against the window again, “Alright, I’ll be taking the last turn here.” He says firmly as Levi struggled against him, “This’s my show, Eren.” He snapped as Eren shrugged and kept a bruising grip on his hips, looking at him thoughtfully. He then grinded their members together, earning a low moan from Levi who, yet again, bit down on his lip.

Levi looked up at him and continued to struggle against him finding it easy in this standing up position to wriggle free, which gave Eren an idea. “Fine, if you want to be like that.” He mumbles, lifting him up roughly by his hips and pulling him over his shoulder, then carrying him over to the couch and plopping him down carelessly onto the couch. 

Grunting at this movement he looked up at Eren before lifting his foot up to press it against his crotch, the other going to his chest, tilting his head at him before licking his lips. “Don’t think you’re all that bad.” He commented while tilting his head at him. Eren grunted at the foot before grabbing his ankles and spreading his ankles, then pulling him closer, smirking down at him as his hand moved up and pinned his arms above his head, planning to break him and get him submissive before fucking him against the window for everybody to see.

Squirming more before gasping sharply and moaning out as Eren had moved down and began sucking roughly on his nipples, his free hand holding his hips down and rubbing circles with his thumb. Arching his back into his mouth he leaned his head back and bit his bottom lip, trying to deny the pleasure that coursed throughout his body. Eren felt pleased with these, but he still needed more. Continuing to suckle and lap at that nipple he listened to the moans and cries that came from his mouth, Levi gasped and squirming along with those sweet moans.

He could already tell that Levi was reaching his end of fighting, but he had to finish him off -- sort of anyways. Trailing the hand that was on his hip he moved it down to his crotch and began rubbing his member slowly, Levi having a sharp inhale of breath as he bucked into his hand eagerly, moaning loudly. Gripping onto the couch with his hands still pinned down he gasped out and moaned with each stroke, laying his head to the side and biting his bottom lip since he didn’t want to admit that he felt so goddamn good with Eren’s touch.

Eren on the other hand could tell that Levi was at his end, and thumbed his tip to break him completely, a loud whimper leaving Levi’s throat as he squirmed more before simply bucking into his hand; this being a signal to Eren that he wouldn’t fight too much anymore. Sitting up as his hands left Levi and he pulled off of him, looking down at him as he began pulling off his own clothing, then trailed his hands along the curves of Levi’s pale body -- watching as he slowly squirmed and moved with the light caresses until he felt himself being stripped, relaxing a bit as the cool air met his hot and heated skin, lifting his head and looking at Eren while biting his bottom lip.

Eren watched him in admiration before trailing his hands down his legs slowly before reaching his hips, then going around before gripping his ass tightly and lifting him up by his ass. Levi whined lowly at the tight grip before reaching up to hold onto his shoulders tightly when he was lifted up. Looking at Eren he panted softly before furrowing his brows and leaning forward to kiss him deeply and heatedly, moaning lowly at the bruising pressure against his lips. 

Eren groaned lowly at the kiss and moved his lips against Levi’s before slowly departing and looking at him, “Where’s the lubricant?” He asks bluntly as Levi looked up at him while panting softly, then gesturing to the couch side table with a drawer, Eren nodding as he grabbed the lubricant from the drawer and then set Levi down in front of the window. “Turn and face the window, lean against it as well.” He orders as Levi glared up at him lustfully before nodding and turning, bending over and holding onto the window as he prepared himself to get prepared by Eren. 

Looking at the view that was Levi’s body he hummed lowly and licked his lips, then poured some lube onto his three fingers before pouring some over Levi’s entrance, causing him to gasp sharply and flinch at the cool liquid. Smirking, Eren then reached forward and then slowly rubbed his fingers against Levi’s entrance, earning a low flustered moan from him. He then slowly pushed in his middle finger causing Levi to whimper at the sudden pleasure, resting his forehead on the glass of the window as well as partially hiding his face -- causing Eren to reach forward with his free hand and thread his fingers into Levi’s hair, then pulling his head back, “Look out of the window.” He orders as Levi nodded slightly and bit his bottom lip. He then rutted back against Eren’s finger and moaned lowly at the feeling, Eren smirking at his movements before thrusting his finger deeper into Levi and promptly adding another finger whether he was ready for it or not. 

Gasping out at the new finger that caused a certain low ping of pain, he moaned out at the feeling and rutted back against him again, trying to have a sense of controlling something in these actions of theirs, Eren keeping his smirk while watching him in admiration. He then thrusted his fingers in and out of him, scissoring him and stretching him as Levi arched his hips and moaned out softly with each thrust and movement. The feeling of being stretched like that absolutely embarrassing feeling especially feeling Eren’s gaze down on him, not even thinking about glancing back at him as he kept his gaze trained out of the window and looking to see if anyone was passing by.

Inserting a third finger Eren continued to work him and stretch him out while listening to every little sound he made, watching him closely as well as watching his entrance pucker around his fingers and stretch around them as if it knew that Eren’s cock would soon be buried deep in it. Levi keeping his eyes trained on the window he tried to ignore the painful and wonderful feeling coming from his ass, but nonetheless moans escaped his lips. That was, until he saw someone walk by the window and immediately bit down on his lips looking away and hiding his face in his arm that was holding onto the wall. 

Eren didn’t like this and grabbed his head by his hair again and pulled his head up, forcing him to look out of the window. Levi’s flustered and blushing face was now exposed and his mouth hung open in moans as Eren curled his fingers inside of him. The passerby glanced up at the window before gasping slightly at the sight, a dark blush setting on their cheeks as they stared a bit longer before quickly looking away and walking off quickly.

Levi glared back at Eren and began squirming, “O-Oi! That was embarrassing, you brat!” He snaps in embarrassment as Eren simply smirked and moved his hand down, gripping his hip harshly. “Oops~” He whispers into his ear heatedly, Levi shuddering at the tight grip and the whispers, panting softly as he stopped struggling since he was growing desperate for Eren’s cock to be deep inside of him.

Eren hummed lowly while watching him before pulling his fingers out, then moving his other hand down and covering two fingers on each hand in lube. He then continued to push in four fingers -- two from each hand, and then spread out Levi’s hole even more, stretching him and looking down to eye how well he stretched for him. Levi gasped when the fingers pushed in before crying out in pain and pleasure at the feeling of being stretched and pulled open. He began trembling and whimpering while gripping onto the window and gasping out while looking back at him and biting down on his bottom lip.

Watching him and his reaction he then smirked while watching him before slowly pulling his fingers out, “Mm, you stretch so well.” He whispers as Levi shuddered more before pressing his ass back against Eren’s crotch pleadingly, although he wouldn’t dare beg or plead verbally.

Eren hummed in thought before deciding he had tortured Levi enough and that he himself wanted some pleasure now, so he grabbed the lube and poured some onto his own member. He then grabbed Levi’s hips before turning him around, then lifting him up and getting Levi’s legs over Eren’s arms, eyeing him as he gripped his ass tightly before promptly pushing in roughly without hesitation. Levi cried out in pleasure at the feeling before reaching forward and digging his nails into Eren’s shoulders and scratching harshly.

Eren groaned at his tight ass around his cock and the nails digging into his skin and scratching -- the blunt nails to be specific. Looking at Levi lustfully he then pressed his back against the window and began thrusting harshly, not bothering to go slow and torture him since he himself was feeling really heated and desperate for some friction. Groaning while thrusting into him he leaned forward and began kissing and sucking on his neck again, still feeling those nails in his skin as Levi cried and moaned out in pleasure.

Levi moaned with each thrust and kiss, head leaning back against the window as he bit down on his bottom lip in order to try and hold his moans back, Eren, of course, not liking this as he reached down and opened the window next to them and began thrusting harder, pushing his thumb into his mouth again as Levi moaned out loudly and arched his back. His moans echoed throughout the alleyway that the window led to, and in the midst of Eren fucking him raw, some guys began gathering around the window and watching.

Eren smirked while kissing on Levi’s neck and glancing down at them. “Mm, Levi~ We have visitors~” He whispers as Levi blushed darkly at the thought of someone watching this, moaning out loudly while continuing to scratch and tear at his back roughly since he was practically useless everywhere else. Well his legs weren’t, and with that thought he shifted his legs and began digging his heels into Eren’s back roughly, trying to get his point across to him that he wasn’t going to be easy on him for doing this.

The males watching this were smirking and getting right up to the window to watch, pulling out their own members and beginning to jack off to the sight and sound of Levi’s moans and the way his body arched and squirmed with the rough thrusts. Eren occasionally glanced at them while kissing on Levi and pounding into him, then kissing Levi deeply after pulling his thumb out, moving his lips against his and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Making out while fucking, Eren took his opportunity to listen to the guys outside and their words -- Levi being too overwhelmed with pleasure to be able to listen to them or anything else. Pulling back from the kiss he looked at Levi and kissed below his ear while slowing his thrusts to tease him as well as getting him to quiet down so he could whisper to him. “I’m pretty sure they think you’re a girl, cutie~” He whispers as Levi furrowed his brows at his words and glared up at Eren, a brief moment that he forgot about how torturously slow he was thrusting.

But before he could say or do anything, Eren began pounding into him again, causing Levi to contort and arch while crying out again as tears of pleasure began streaming down his face; Eren thrusting directly into his prostate and not showing any mercy either. Levi continued to cry, moan, whimper, whine -- any noise you could think of he was making. Continuing to dig his heels into Eren’s back and scratch he soon found himself dripping heavily down his member as he got closer, bucking eagerly for friction to his member. 

Eren noticed this and smirked, reaching down and stroking Levi quickly in time with his own thrusts, Levi squirming even more as he grew harder with the strokes and digs with his heels. He couldn’t contain himself as he tightened up around Eren and screamed out while ejaculating all over himself and Eren, causing Eren to groan and promptly ejaculate into Levi. And as he spilled himself into Levi, it overflowed and began dripping down his own member and down Levi’s thighs as Eren began setting him down to let him regain his strength.

Panting heavily Levi looked up at him and whimpered at the feeling of Eren pulling out, his ejaculation streaming down his thighs as his limp member fell down between his legs, exposing it to the males who had just finished getting off to all of this. Of course most of them were disgusted that they just got off to two gay men getting it on, but Levi wasn’t having any of that.

Turning to the open window he bent down, exposing his ass to Eren again as he flipped the males off. “You idiots, what did you expect being behind a gay strip club?” He retorts as they all rolled their eyes or cussed him out, then watching as Eren smacked Levi’s ass and Levi moaned out at the smack. Glaring back at Eren he then began to stand before closing the window and the curtains, then turning back to Eren.

Pushing him onto the couch he then began crawling over him, looking down at him and licking his lips while getting ready for a round 2. “Let me show you a good time now.” He whispered into Eren’s ear.


End file.
